Exoskeleton
The Exoskeleton '''is a main feature and equipment appearing in Lodestar. Campaign The '''Exoskeleton '''appears in the campaign, where it can be customized and upgraded before missions. Multiplayer Keyframes and Innates Domination :Best-suited for aggressive players who like to be frontline and rush into the fray.' Basic *Ballistics - More predictable recoil. *Outlaw - 150% base reload speed after a kill. *Unyielding - Decreased flinch upon being shot. Exotic *Ingenious - Each unique killed enemy grants 10% tactical recharge reduction. Resets upon death. *Kleptomaniac - Obtaining a kill grants the player a part of the victim's score (50 per 100 for the first 200, after which it becomes 25 per 100). Keyframe *Glory in Death - Kills fill a reserve health pool with 25 health. Upon dying, all health can regained. Has a cooldown. *Fervor of Battle - Every second in combat increases weapon damage with 5%. Maximum of 20% additional damage on-hit. Security :Best-suited for players who want to increase their combat Longevity and protective abilities.'' Basic *Armored - Grants Body Armor upon spawn. (Negates damage from first hit, up to 30 damage maximum. *Plated - Headshots deal less damage to you. *Infusion – Regenerates Infusion Stim faster and health charges faster. Exotic *Refresh - Eliminations obtained with an ally grants participants Tactical charge. *Bodyguard - In vicinity of teammates, grants all allies with full armor Body Armor. Doesn’t stack with Armored. Keyframe *Blood Brothers - Spawn with an exclusive Elite Weapon (The Black Spear). Target an ally, becoming your blood brother while you live. While within proximity of each other, they can only die if both run out of health. Doesn't regenerate health at 0 while in combat. *Grasp of the Undying - Precision shots heal the user for 20% health of max damage of that weapon, rounded up to numbers divisible by 5. Precision :Best-suited for roaming players who like to make picks and infiltrate enemy lines. Basic *Lightweight - 4% Increased movement speed and Weapon penalty reduced. *Martial - Assassinations are executed faster and award players with enemy positions for 4 seconds. *Umbral - Delays pinpoint reveals. Has an unique icon. Exotic *Predator - Low Health enemies are highlighted in the HUD. *Assassin - First strike deals 5% bonus damage of the target's current health. Keyframe *Dark Harvest - Kills cause enemies to drop Soul Orbs. Upon collecting an orb, gain 100 bonus score, tactical charge. Every fifth Soul grants 1 Elite Magazine. Assist gives a lesser Soul, only granting half the bonus score, tactical charge and it doesn’t count towards Souls obtained. *Stormlord's Mandate - Attacking a new target slows them and unleashes an EMP around them. Has a cooldown. Resolve :Best-suited for objective control and contesting fights, as well as playmaking potential. Basic *Conqueror - Capture and deploy objectives faster. *Rotation - Increased movement speed out of combat. *Victorious - Capturing an objective refreshes health. Exotic *Kingpin - Gain 25 scorestreak points every 15 seconds. *Overcharger - Tactical can charge up after it's full, up to 50% of the next full charge. Keyframe *Echo of the Fallen - Increased movement, handling and reload when a teammate has died nearby. *Ironborne Will - Completing an objective grants the player a 200 health shield for 3 seconds. Inspiration :Best-suited for players who want to break the rules and surprise the enemy with coordinated attacks. Basic *Squadron - Assists grant full kill credit score. *Accessory - Free extra Forges (2 Mark I’s and 1 Mark II) on all weapons. *Gambler - Gain a random perk upon spawning. Exotic *Armsmaster - Increase effectiveness of attachments. *Overkill - Equip any weapon in any slot. Keyframe *Unsealed Armor - Players can Exo-shards everytime they gather X amount of score. Exo-shard can be used to swap the current Exoskeleton with a different type permanently, retaining the level. *Eye of Empire - Damaging or Crowd Controlling a target causes them to suffer 15% from everyone on the team and highlights them.